


When Did You Start Loving Me?

by misha_collins_butt



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Poem, poem, wincest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_collins_butt/pseuds/misha_collins_butt





	When Did You Start Loving Me?

'And when did you start loving me?'  
The voice came heartbreakingly, inexorably small  
And hazel eyes  
Peeked curiously, lovingly, beautifully  
Up at green ones  
And  
The green eyes, they smiled  
Mimicking the mouth below them  
As lips began moving  
And   
Words began flowing, whispering,  
'I started loving you the moment the universe exploded from a single   
Tiny  
Dense  
Spot.  
When the gases and dusts swirled together, making love, gazing into eachother's blind eyes  
And  
Curling between themselves.  
When the first meteors collided, breathing into eachother and shining uncontrollably, crashing into awe-inspiring  
Light.  
When the stars exploded into existence, a beautiful, white quasar blasting the blackest depths of the new universe with inexplicable  
Pulchritude.  
When the planets gathered, spinning, lighting up with the most innocent curiosity and the most fervent dynamism, not abiding to the universe's rule that something so small can't be  
Breathtaking.  
When the sun lit up the darkest pieces, the most blank spaces, between it's new children, and told them to free themselves from the chains of  
Monotony  
And   
Finally  
When you were born  
And the first thought in my mind   
Was an ardent resolve  
To keep you safe  
To keep you  
Mine.'  
The voice finishes in a soft, husky tone, implying finality, solidity, assuredness, careful concern and inevitable love  
The green eyes  
Twitch  
To the hazel ones below them  
Regarding them possessively and affectionately  
A smirk forms in the still air between the searching eyes  
And lips brush skin and other lips  
And fingers skim blushing, burning flesh  
And teeth graze red-tipped earlobes  
And quietly whispered words float in the caressing breeze of a perfect dark blue night sky  
And hazel and green eyes sparkle and gleam with a silent understanding  
And arms encircle bare shoulders  
And spiky blonde hair squishes up against unkempt brown hair  
And faces burrow into hair and necks, hiding tiny grins  
And a single tear slips from a single hazel eye  
'And that's when I started loving you;   
And that's when I started   
Loving  
You.'


End file.
